


a given

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Multi, another serious talk on the bed, it's a tradition by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Sitting on the enormous bed Flick can’t help but notice just how much has changed since she was here last time.





	a given

Sitting on the enormous bed Flick can’t help but notice just how much has changed since she was here last time. It feels like forever, maybe longer, when she speaks about everything that happened lately. It’s difficult to concentrate, and she’s grateful for Albany’s quips cutting into her story, helping her to keep going forward rather than in circles. 

Oswald’s outstretched hand surprises her, again, but not quite as much as the gentle fingers playing with her ring.

It’s distracting and she can absolutely see the eyeroll Albany doesn’t try to hide. 

When Oswald admits he does not understand why she killed Ari, she just blinks. She looks at him, then at Albany, and finally looks at Oswald again, and it finally hits her. 

‘Because you're important? And she hurt you?’ she says. ‘I mean… I thought it was a given?’ She blinks at him, Oswald blinks at her, and Albany sighs. 


End file.
